Data transmission within a network, such as that which is associated with personal computers, is typically performed in an asynchronous environment. Asynchronous operation proceeds independently of a timing mechanism such as a clock, allowing data integrity and accuracy to take priority over speed and timing. Accordingly, in asynchronous operation, real-time or virtual transmission may not take place. Unlike data transmission, multimedia transmission is performed in an isochronous environment to provide virtual functionality. Isochronous operation is time-sensitive, accomplishing real-time transmission at the expense of accuracy and integrity if necessary.
Present solutions to combine isochronous systems with synchronous systems have significant limitations. Software drivers have been devised to provide virtual multimedia on existing data networks which move data at a fast enough rate to remain in sequence. If there is heavy traffic on the system, however, data may not arrive in the desired time frame and virtual functionality may be lost. Separate cables and system components may also be installed to provide isochronous operating capabilities within an asynchronous network system. Use of separate cable systems to provide isochronous and asynchronous capabilities is costly. Accordingly, there is a need for a network system having both data and multimedia capabilities.